


La Reina y el hada del rocío

by Lils_White



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Gen, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_White/pseuds/Lils_White
Summary: Su destino estaba entre las nubes, tan alto que apenas se distinguía bien el suelo si mirabas hacia abajo, tan frío que su respiración se convertía en tenues figuras de vapor. Allí vivía la Reina de las Hadas, en su corte de nubes y estrellas.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La Reina y el hada del rocío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filbuster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=filbuster).



> Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Zaira (@filbuster en Twitter y Fanfiction). Es una historia basada en uno de sus impresionantes dibujos: [podéis verlo aquí](https://twitter.com/filbuster/status/1325727482687975424). Muchísimas felicidades (¡atrasadas!), guapísima, espero haber logrado recoger en la historia un poco de la magia que me transmitiste con este dibujo.

**«Un tintineo maravilloso como de campanas doradas le contestó. Ese es el lenguaje de las hadas».**

_Peter Pan y Wendy, J. M. Barrie_

Silene empezaba a trabajar justo al amanecer.

Recorría velozmente cada hoja y cada pétalo, aprovechando la tenue oscuridad para pasar desapercibida y contando uno a uno los rayos de sol que caían sobre la tierra conforme el sol se alzaba en el cielo. Recogía con cuidado las mejores gotas de rocío que podía encontrar, echándoselas a la espalda con presteza. Buscaba las más redondas y cristalinas, aquellas que parecían tan perfectas como botones de cristal, las que reflejaban la incipiente luz del sol como pequeños espejos.

Era un trabajo arduo y con un estresante límite de tiempo; debía acabar antes de que el sol estuviera demasiado alto, secando el rocío y dejando sus alrededores sin sombras tras las que ocultarse.

Pero Silene era rápida como el viento del norte y ligera como el aleteo de una mariposa, así que solía regresar a casa cargada de gotas y mucho antes de que el sol terminara de despuntar.

Cuando llegaba a casa, las hadas del día habían despertado y sustituido a las de la noche. Era curioso vivir en el frágil equilibro que separaba la noche del día, pues Silene lograba contemplar las dos caras de su pequeña y atareada sociedad. Sin embargo, nadie le prestaba nunca demasiada atención. Estaban todas demasiado ocupadas y un hada del rocío, atascada en el amanecer, no era considerada muy importante.

Silene se deslizaba entre las ramas todavía soñolientas y las hadas azarosas cumpliendo sus tareas, subiendo hacia arriba por los troncos de los árboles. Los pájaros revoloteaban a su alrededor, comenzando su cántico matutino, pero Silene se aseguraba de evitar su rango de visión. Aunque era extraño que un hada acabara sirviendo de alimento para aves, tampoco era imposible, y ella prefería no arriesgarse.

Afortunadamente, los pájaros empezaban a escasear conforme Silene subía y subía hacia lo alto, y ya no quedaba ninguno una vez se encontraba entre las nubes. Tan arriba, el frío escarchaba las gotas de rocío recolectadas y Silene debía de abrazarlas con cuidado para conseguir que no se congelaran antes de llegar a su destino.

Porque su destino estaba entre las nubes, tan alto que apenas se distinguía bien el suelo si mirabas hacia abajo, tan frío que su respiración se convertía en tenues figuras de vapor. Allí vivía la Reina de las Hadas, en su corte de nubes y estrellas.

Cuando Silene llegaba por las mañanas, todavía quedaban las cenizas de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Unas cuantas hadas bailaban en el salón hecho de vapor y aire, girando y girando sobre sí mismas y soltando risitas que sonaban como castañuelas. Otras ya se habían rendido al sueño, y flotaban sin más entre sus compañeras bailarinas. La orquesta tocaba instrumentos creados a partir de la más fría escarcha y el más delicado cabello.

La Reina estaba alejada de la fiesta, envuelta en la nube más esponjosa. En los últimos tiempos siempre dormía cuando llegaba Silene, en un sueño nervioso y poco reparador. Antes, hacía no demasiadas edades, la Reina solía ser el alma de todas las fiestas. Giraba, reía y bailaba en su brillante traje dorado, confeccionado a partir del polen más fino. Era tan hermosa que cualquiera se quedaba hipnotizada solo con contemplarla, preso de su elegancia y belleza.

El paso de las estaciones no había sido amable con ella, sin embargo, quebrando sus energías y arrugando su delicado rostro. Ya apenas era capaz de mantenerse despierta hasta la puesta de sol, mucho menos volar durante prolongados periodos de tiempo. La corte actuaba como si no tuviera importancia, como si fuera el simple pasar del tiempo, aunque todas supieran que el tiempo no marchita a las hadas y que la Reina había vivido edades sin inmutarse ante su pasar.

Por eso mismo Silene era la encargada de recolectar el mejor rocío de la mañana. Cualquiera que fuera la enfermedad que aquejaba a su Reina, la corte estaba decidida a ofrecerle el agua y alimento de la mejor calidad. Y Silene, como hada trabajadora, llevaba a cabo el trabajo que le ordenaban desde arriba.

Se bajó las gotas de rocío de la espalda y las colocó a los pies de la durmiente Reina, en una ordenada fila. Era bueno que tuviera agua del rocío nada más despertarse, para poder beber y despejar los restos del sueño de sus ojos. Silene se aseguraba de dejárselas muy cerca, con cuidado de no despertarla, para que no tuviera que moverse demasiado al intentar alcanzarlas. Sabía lo frágil y débil que estaba su monarca.

Silene también se aseguraba de introducir en cada gota de rocío una minúscula cantidad de pesticida humano, que recogía en su trabajo mañanero junto al rocío. Lo llevaba siempre apretado en uno de sus puños, oculto de las miradas indiscretas, y lo colocaba en el rocío de la Reina una vez se cercioraba de no ser observada. Llevaba muchas estaciones haciéndolo, tantas como la Reina había estado enferma.

Una vez cumplido su trabajo, Silene se deslizó a través de las hadas de la corte, que la ignoraban como solo se ignora a un hada trabajadora, y voló de vuelta al suelo. Todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante.

No podía estar segura, pero los pesticidas humanos eran cada vez más efectivos. Con un poco de suerte, la Reina no viviría más de doce ciclos lunares.

Y entonces, por fin, serían libres.

**Author's Note:**

> Silene es el nombre de una flor rosa que me recordó al hada del dibujo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Decidme qué os ha parecido en un comentario <3


End file.
